


River

by The_Cheshire_Cat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/The_Cheshire_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song River by Robert Downey Jr</p>
            </blockquote>





	River

Dean opened the door to the cabin slowly brushing the rain off of him as he stepped inside. Inside the cabin was small and quaint with a slight homey feel to it. Although it may have looked like home it did not feel like home. Dean could not help but note the empty feeling the winter cabin still had; something was missing, or maybe someone. Dean placed the few items he had gone out to buy on the small kitchen table. He had gotten beer, frozen dinner tray, and of course pie, all this still was not enough something was missing.   
Dean removed his cell from his jacket to call Sam who was a few states over tracking a yeti like monster. No service, just his luck, Dean placed the cell back in his pocket removed it and went to get the fire started. Best Christmas ever Dean thought to himself as fire began to roar and warm the small cabin. Looking around Dean saw a small tree just outside the window. With nothing better to do he decided to cut down the tree and turn it into his Christmas tree. Dean chopped the tree down and set it up in the corner opposite the fire with empty beer cans for decoration and the impala keys as a star.  
In silence Dean cooked his dinner and listened as the light rain began to pick up. His thoughts wandered as he sat, they wandered to Sam away on a hunt, to the impala and if he should move her, you know branches and all, slowly he thought of a river. He thought about the first frozen river he had seen and about the odd man who had told him that frozen rivers always take you to your love. Dean ate his diner thinking about the river near the cabin and if it could freeze over so he could skate away.  
Deans’ eyes began to get groggy and he grew tired, placing the pie and beer in the fridge he headed to the couch. Sleep and dreaming on his mind he barley caught sight of the clock 12:01am officially Christmas. “Merry Christmas Cas,” Dean muttered before lying down.  
A soft flutter of wings then a soft voice, “Merry Christmas Dean,” spoke the voice. Dean opened his eyes and sat upright looking around the room and finding the familiar outline of his angel. Dean began to ask what Cas was doing there before a finger was pressed against his lips. “I just followed the river,” Cas answered already knowing what Dean wanted to ask.  
Dean stood and walked towards the door stopping before opening it, “I have a gift for you, but it is in the car. I would get it but the rain is just a little heavy.” Cas smiled taking Deans’ hand leading him back to the couch. Softly Cas placed a kiss on Deans’ lips; Dean slowly kissed him back before breaking the kiss for need of air. “I guess it can wait,” Dean smiled lightly pushing Cas down kissing him again. As the fire died out and the rain grew heavier, one last thought stuck Dean before he would be completely lost in everything Cas.  
Now I know what was missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for castielfieldmouse on tumblr


End file.
